


Differences

by AbbyGibbs



Series: The unsaid words between us [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Age Difference, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Grey-haired, Love at First Sight, Older Man/Younger Woman, Sexy, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 10:52:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12629400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/pseuds/AbbyGibbs
Summary: Abby shouldn't, she really shouldn't, but can't help herself





	Differences

Older… taller… grey-haired, but such amazing blue eyes, a great personality. There is nothing more to want in man. I probably shouldn't…   
I can't help it, every time I see him, my heart skips a beat. So many differences… I shouldn't not…

Each time, he looks at me, I'm lost. My heart melts and all I want is lose myself in them. I'd do anything to please him so that he'd kiss my cheek and tell me. 

"Good work, Abbs."

Older than me by more ten years, but I don't care a damn.

Grey hair, blue eyes… dangerously sexy combination...


End file.
